WiaNa
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents Wirelress Internet number assignment authority http://www.wiana.org wireless IP assingment is done so as to avoid IP clashes, a locustworld.com controlled site. * ContactingWiana 1.x.x.x range is to identify a specific mesh box, it is like an alias. * DhcpdRunableWiana * ExampleOfWianaListing * InitialSettings * NodesMeshingInWiana * ProhibitingAccess * OrpahnNode * LockWianaChangesNode * TwoMeshboxexSameIp * UnblockingAnode * MinsigAndBroadunblock * PortmapSettings * PreferedGateway * RememberWiana * ScriptsWiana * LockTorealm * TroubleshootingWiana * DiversitySettings * DhcpLeasesNotHandedOut * ModifyingLocalWiana * MailServerWiana * PrimaryCellAndDhcp * ShowAllLeases * WianaNodeCertificate * MacHrdwareKeyandWianaIpaddress * UnblockingAnode * WianaRemotemanagement * WianaSettings * WianaRegister See other pages referencing WiaNa BroadUnblock Setting up Users } wiana.settings After making changes in Wiana it should be reflected in /etc/wiana.settings Type cat /etc/wiana.settings to get a listing WianaSettings Automated signal testing *http://localhost:8080/BroadUnblock 1.X.Y.X.mesh.wiana.org e: MeshAPuser MeshBox access via wiana I don't use Locustworld at work and have no connection to the Mesh. However, was under the impression that addresses were translated so I could putty in from the internet. The wiana network does not map directly into Internet address space, external connections are translated and will perhaps eventually slot into an ipv6 subnet All your 1.X.Y.X.mesh.wiana.org adresses only resolves to your uplink public IP (to the uplink gateway they use if you have more than one). Two meshboxes > > I've got two boxes built up here. > > > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards I logged in to both boxes and set the TUNNELTYPE:IP , (it was set to PPP on meshbox1 and did not exist on meshbox2) I can now do a remotemanagement from meshbox2 and I see: } If I do the same from meshbox1 I see: } Does that look ok? If I leave it a few mins and look at the wiana pages I still see Attention: 7 remote operations scheduled for meshbox1? However the pending operations for meshbox2 seem to have worked? > There shouldn't be any problems in connecting your second box > to the Internet to get the box registered (that's what I did > and it worked for me). > This is also a "feature" of the meshboxes in that you can add > as many backbone connections as you can get (redundancy etc.) > I suggest that you get the box registered then let's look at > the other problems. > A quick caveat here - none of my kit uses 2 x radio cards so > I've no practical experience with this setup but I can't see > why you should have any problems. > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards > > > > I've done a scratch build on both boxes from the flasher CD. > > build 1249. > > I have done a wianaregister on mesh box 1 (I assume I > > must/should also do this from meshbox2?) I am unable to do > > the same from meshbox2? I can ping internet sites from > > meshbox2 fine, so the link > > between 1 and 2 is working, and indeed 'reporter' shows the > > two meshboxes also. > > Why o why can I not register meshbox2? > I can ssh in to meshbox2 from meshbox1. If I issue remotemanagement I > get the following > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# remotemanagement > Time cached > Unknown result from wiana.org > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > But I can ping wiana.org fine:- > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# ping wiana.org > PING wiana.org (213.219.19.68): 56 data bytes > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=0 ttl=247 time=35.314 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=1 ttl=247 time=32.489 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=2 ttl=247 time=35.673 ms > --- wiana.org ping statistics --- > 3 packets transmitted, 3 packets received, 0% packet loss > round-trip min/avg/max/stddev = 32.489/34.492/35.673/1.424 ms > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > There is no ethernet interface connected to this meshbox, > however the IP > of eth0 is 192.168.1.2 which > is the same as a machine on my LAN? > > Is it safe or sensible to plug a lan cable in to meshbox2 and > > register it this way, then remove it? > > Also, when I log in to wiana.org and try to manage meshbox1 > > (this is the only one which shows of course), whatever > > changes I make, they just seem to stack up, it now tells me I > > have 4 changes pending? I've tried rebooting both boxes but > > to no avail. > The changes are still pending, its almost as though the communication > with WiaNa is working in one direction. Category:Mesh wiana